memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
El-Aurian
The El-Aurians were a humanoid species from El-Auria. They had extremely long lifespans compared to many other humanoids. Most were assimilated by the Borg in the year 2265, with the few survivors being scattered throughout the galaxy. History The El-Aurians were a widely traveled people who spread themselves across many parts of the galaxy, and beyond. At least one El-Aurian, Guinan, visited Earth in 1893, before Humans had any official knowledge of alien species.TNG: "Time's Arrow", "Time's Arrow, Part II" It is presumed that the El-Aurian people had their own version of the Prime Directive, as while they had access to technology well in advance of the Federation, they never divulged it. Around 2265, while Guinan wasn't present, this species was the victim of a major attack by the Borg, with all but a handful of El-Aurians being assimilated or killed by the Borg, and all El-Aurian cities being destroyed by them.TNG: "Q Who", "Ensign Ro", "I Borg" By resisting when the Borg came to assimilate them, the El-Aurians defied their attackers' motto that "resistance is futile."TNG: "I Borg" When Guinan's homeworld was destroyed by the Borg, the El-Aurian species was scattered throughout the universe but nevertheless prevailed.TNG: "Q Who", "The Best of Both Worlds" One of the areas the El-Aurians visited was near System J-25.TNG: "Q Who" In 2293, a group of 415 El-Aurian refugees chartered three passenger liners from Earth, in a desperate attempt to get back to the Nexus through the Ribbon. Two ships were transporting the refugees, the SS Lakul and the SS Robert Fox, when they were caught in and subsequently destroyed by the Nexus energy ribbon near the Sol system. The USS Enterprise-B was able to rescue 47 of the 415 refugees, including Guinan and Dr. Tolian Soran (at the cost of one James T. Kirk's life, or so it was thought).Star Trek Generations While Guinan became the bartender aboard the USS Enterprise-D in 2365, Soran dedicated the following seventy-eight years, until his apparent death in 2371, to finding a way to return to the Nexus.Star Trek Generations; TNG: "The Child" Martus Mazur, another El-Aurian refugee, visited Deep Space 9 in 2370.DS9: "Rivals" By 2368, there were very few El-Aurians left, due to the Borg, and those who were still alive remained scattered throughout the galaxy, with no collective home.TNG: "I Borg" Alternate history In the Twilight universe, El-Aurians came from Aurellia, which circled a Class-F yellow dwarf main sequence star located in the Delta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. The El-Aurian Jaryd was 12 years old when the Borg came to annihilate his homeworld, and assimilate the El-Aurian people. Jaryd's father, Tanin Zagar, and Dr. Tolian Soren, quickly finished their scientific work on a portal to a pocket dimension they called the Dimensional Nexus. Over 1,200 people survived the Borg invasion by escaping into the Nexus, with the entrance appearing as an energy ribbon that floated through space at random, at warp speeds. It is extremely difficult to contact this ribbon and thereby gain access to the Nexus, which was done deliberately; Tanin and Soren didn't want the Borg to follow them. The El-Aurians would have remained there forever in a semi-real fantasy world, had Q not stumbled upon them some 200 years ago. Q showed Tanin what would happen if the Borg ever reached Earth, and asked him if he were willing to depart the Nexus to help. When Tanin was hesitant, Q deliberately transferred all of the El Aurians who inhabited the Nexus onto Earth, in July 2140. (None of the El Aurians had aged so much as a day from the moment they had entered the Nexus, even for such a long-lived race as they, but Jaryd was still just a child of 12.) Many of the El-Aurians immediately became obsessed with getting back, but that proved impossible. Tanin then became obsessed with protecting Earth and the surrounding star systems from a Borg invasion, even though they weren't likely to arrive for several centuries. Tanin was instrumental in first helping build a strong Starfleet, and next with helping Admiral Jonathan Archer and others draft the Articles of Confederation; indeed, it was Tanin who wrote the paragraph that became known as "Section 31." Tanin became the director of Section 31 from its inception, under various aliases. Preparing for a Borg invasion so consumed Tanin, that he hardly had any time for his young son, Jaryd. Jaryd was therefore raised by Tanin's older brother, Boothby, and Guinan (who was the boy's godmother.) When he grew up, Jaryd chose the surname Harker, as appropriate for a member of a race of "Listeners," and took up a private medical practice, in an ancient Victorian house in San Francisco. Two centuries later, in 2357, a joined Trill officer named Kahn convinced Jaryd that a doctor with his experience was needed in Starfleet, and Jaryd attended the Academy. (Two hundred years of medical experience is reflected in Jaryd's skills.) Among Jaryd's teachers was Dr. Leonard McCoy. Jaryd Harker, Guinan’s godson, opened up a medical practice in San Francisco, in an ancient Victorian house. There he quietly practiced as a private physician for 200 years, until the year 2357, when he was visited by a Starfleet officer named Kahn (who was the onetime friend of the Dax symbiont). Kahn convinced Jaryd that Starfleet could really use a doctor with his skills and lifetimes of experience; a month later, after closing down his practice (but not selling the house) Jaryd enrolled at Starfleet Academy. A licensed doctor already, Jaryd took advanced courses in Exobiology and Exopathology from Dr. Leonard H. McCoy of the original Starship Enterprise. He began as a lieutenant junior grade aboard the Discovery for his cadet cruise, and was later assigned to the , where circumstances led to the death of the ship’s CMO, and Jaryd Harker filling that position for years. In January 2369, Harker and Engineer Richard Drake were transferred to the for a classified time-travel mission by Starfleet Intelligence. The bridge crew was killed by the M-5 computer that controlled the Adamant, and Harker took command of the ship and completed the mission. Upon their return to 2269, Uhura promoted Harker and gave him official command of the Twilight. It is estimated that of the 6 billion El-Aurians, only a few thousand are left, scattered throughout the cosmos, in time and space. Some still hope to find a way to return to the Nexus; others seek revenge against the Borg. Still others try to find peace in a galaxy where they are almost completely alone. Last Unicorn Games: Character Template, El-Aurian Attributes Fitness 2 4 Vitality +1 Coordination 1 4 Intellect 4 7 Perception +1 Presence 2 6 Empathy +2 Psi 0 6 (El-Aurians can detect changes in the Timeline, and the presence of beings powerful enough to alter it, such as Q. If your narrator/GM suddenly has Q pop onto your bridge, your character instantly knows it, no matter where in the starship you are.) Skills Charm (Influence) 2 (3) Culture (Adopted culture, select any species) 1 (2) (El-Aurian) (2) Gaming (Choose 2 Specialties) 1(2) History (Adopted culture, select any species) 1 (2) (El-Aurian) (2) Knowledge 1 (2) (Choose Specialty) Language, 2 (3) (3 automatically, 1 must be Aurellian + 2 More) (El-Aurian) (3) Persuasion (choose Specialization) 2 (3) Streetwise (choose Specialization) 3 (4) OR, Any 2 Sciences 2 (3) Typical Advantages/Disadvantages Curious +1, Intolerant (the ‘Q’ and other space/time manipulators) –2, Shrewd +1, Space/Time Awareness (Sense of Direction, Sense of Time and the ability to sense the presence of space/time anomalies) +3, Species Enemy (Borg) -5, Revenge (Borg) -3, Obsession (Nexus) (-1 to -4) External links References Category:Species Category:Federation members